


The Bear within her

by NightOfMine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfMine/pseuds/NightOfMine
Summary: Alone in the forest with her. Let me enjoy this moment, for now...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Kudos: 28





	The Bear within her

She was there, standing before me. Her naked flesh exposed to the eye.

What little sunlight that came through the canopy of trees drew spots everywhere, but most of all on her hair — her mane made of the darkest ebony — under which her face was hidden. Only she was able to see me, peering through her locks.

What did she see? Did she like what she saw?

She walked forward. Her arms wrapped around my torso and her presence caressed my senses softly. Her murmurs reached my eardrums. Her fingers glided over my lower back. Her gaze — now visible to me — was filled with curiosity, all the while battling to hide any evidence of sincere love.

My hands found their way to her shoulder blades. If I concentrated I would be able to feel her muscles stir beneath her skin, but I couldn't, her presence was affecting me; slowly, she shut down all my thoughts. I could only live in the moment: history and future had been destroyed by her haunting game.

With a bit of pressure on my back, she steered me towards her and pressed our bodies together. Her flesh was soft and warm against mine. I could no longer look her in the eyes. Maybe that had been her plan all along. Now her soul was safe, momentarily hidden away from my searching eyes.

I leaned in, letting my chin rest on her shoulder. Closing my eyes I could finally feel with my fingertips, which began to play with her mane. From the ends to the roots, once there, I let them caress the soft hairs on her neck.

I was nothing anymore. She could make me disappear like wax held to a flame. She was my flame.

Or was I the lamb and she the bear? She could tear me to pieces, and reduce me to a bleeding pulp in her hands within seconds. And I wouldn't be surprised. I knew she would be the death of me. She is Death. She brings it wherever she goes. Her trail is one made of blood, and I am no exception.

"You are no wolf," I whispered. Looking up, I watched the wind play with the leaves around us.

"Am I not?" She kissed my ear so softly, I wondered if her lips had truly touched me.

"No. You are not," I breathed in her ear, nestling my nose in her mane. I filled my lungs with her scent, a dense and misty smell. The scent reminded me of a forest, a deep forest, where humans did not dare to enter. I loved it.

She responded similarly, pressing her nose near my temple, inhaling carefully. One of her hands left my skin to find their way in my hair — touching, feeling, and caressing its way there.

"What creature do I have in my arms, then?" she asked. I wondered if she really wanted to know when, of course, she already knew.

"One you can rip apart."


End file.
